Imprint
by DarkNight18
Summary: Shadow takes a look at his relationship between himself and Cream, then Tails and Rouge. Warning for mentions of sex and age difference relationships.


He stood among the green grass hill, of the green hill zone. The massive turtles rising up and down among the beautiful crystal blue waters below. A calming breeze swept through the hedgehog's red and black quills. Shadow the hedgehog had never felt so at peace.  
A mere hour before hand, Shadow had assisted the colourful band of miss-fits in a fight against their arch nemesis, . The idiotic doctor had come up with another hair-brained attempt at taking over Mobius, so as to turn it into his infamous Eggmanland. Only to have his plot foiled, and ass kicked by Shadow himself, Sonic, and all the rest.  
Usually, Shadow would come to this part of the forest of Green Hill Zone, at the edge of the cliffs where the giant turtles from seaside hill, for nice peace and quiet. But lately, ever since the eighteen year old Rouge, and eight year old Tails had become lovers, Shadow's unfortunate superhearing caught the cries and screams of pleasure from all the way over in Rouge's club. The two had taken to celebrating in such a way after every battle. Whenever a long adventure would occur though, the two would, in a way, take a vow of celibacy. And when they finished the adventure, it was almost impossible not to hear them from the Ark. Metaphorically speaking.  
Not that he was against the relationship. After all, Rouge was basically his sister, and Tails his little brother. He himself felt nothing for age difference in relationships. About a year before the fox and the bat had gotten together, the eighteen year old Shadow had become the lover of seven year old Cream the rabbit. Though many of the others highly disliked the relationship, they would all push it out of the way, and work together to stop .  
Looking down at his lap, he allowed a rare, soft smile to grace his muzzle. Cream's head lay in his lap. Her eyes closed. Usual smile on her lips. Chest rising up and down slowly. He could'nt help but stare at the beautiful rabbits chest. As sick as the gesture may have made him look, he just could'nt help it. Ever simce their first night together, the long eared beauty had begun to develop. Even though, according to Amy, Cream had gained her period a year before hand, she had'nt real started to develop until that night.  
That night. It was near impossible for him to forget that beautiful night. Vanilla had called him over to babysit. According to her, Cream had been non-stop saying Shadow this, Shadow that, ever since he had saved her life a month before hand. He found this quite odd since Sonic and the others had saved her life countless times. He thought that maybe it was for how long she had stayed in his arms that caused it.  
When he entered the house, Vanilla wished him good luck and informed him she would return at the end of the month from her sister's, and left. It turned out Cream did'nt mind a month without her mother, just so long as she was with Shadow. He remembered his cheeks flushing with heat at her words.  
Later that night, he found himself sitting on the living room chair, with Cream at his side, answering every question thrown in his direction, inching closer to each other with every personal detail. Eventually he felt his nose press against her own. Gold eyes looking into blood red. Eh rembered a book written by a human on the planet called 'Breaking Dawn'. He remembered the term 'imprinting' and it's effects. Those very affects, were the ones he felt right at that moment. He leaned in, and captured her lips. They had felt so soft agains his own. Breaking away, they stared at each other in wonder. Before finally, she took his hand in her own, and began to pull him up the stairs into her room. He held no will power then. He knew it was wrong. So wrong to be doing this to her, but, despite her age, she was beautiful beneath her dress. He had taken her gently, oh so gently, with such love and care, tears fell gently from both their eyes. When they arrived at the climax, Cream expressed her belief that she needed to use the toilet right before they came in unison. Shadow had smiled at her naivety, and gave her the softest of kisses. They lay in bed for hours on end until the sun rose, and they awoke from the loved slumber.  
_ Finally_**, **he thought. Tails had finally stopped thrusting into the much taller, busty Rouge, and had most likely fallen face first onto Rouge's large chest, both occupants of the building sweaty and panting from the glorious sex. Shadow was smart enough to know Tails had a package the same size as himself. Otherwise he would'nt be able to get rouge to scream in such a way. He had even seen it that one time when he walked in on the two, and Tail's cock fell out from beneath the quilt. Shadow had even gone so far as to congratulate him on the large package. Another moan from Rouge told him Tails was most likely massaging her soft ass cheeks with his oddly large hands as her hands roamed through his golden hair.  
Looking down once again, he smiled the rare smile he saved for Cream, and Cream only. _Peace_ _at last_.


End file.
